The invention concerns a fastening arrangement for a minimum of three struts along the spatial axes, consisting of two interconnectable retainers, each of whose outer surfaces follows the surface of a simple geometric body, and each of whose opposing inwardly facing sides is formed from the surface of a cut through the geometric body. Additionally, the retainers have drilled recesses, along the spatial axes, to accept the struts, whose axes cross each other. By means of the drilled recesses, each retainer forms a three-armed body.
It is to be understood that the term "along the spatial axes" means that the axes form, with each other, right angles in different spatial directions. The term "drilled recesses" is to be preferably understood as cylindrical bores, but the invention should not be limited to this sectional shape. The term "struts" in the sense of the invention, should be understood to encompass solid or hollow random sections such as rods, tubes or similar. When "sections" are referred to, this is always to be understood as a geometric term, i.e. the affected parts are not necessarily to be manufactured from a larger body through actual cutting.
By the above definition, a three-armed body is outlined, which, in accordance with a known proposal, derives from a simple geometric body, namely, a sphere. This creates then for each retainer, a spherical segment which becomes a three-armed body in that the three drillings pass through the sphere, as it were, secant-style, and that the base circle on the spherical segment is correspondingly hollowed out of the opposing retainer. The arms of both retainers grip into each other and this encloses the struts over more than 360.degree.. In principle, such a fastening arrangement proves itself reliable in that it consists of few parts which are relatively simple to produce and creates very rigid fastenings for frame corner connections of all types.
Especially for shelf construction, furniture, and the like, it has been necessary, up to now, in the case of shelves, bulkheads and similar, to form a corresponding recess in the board for the spherical segment when this has to abut the frame formed from tubes or rods. Furthermore, the assembly and disassembly are not easy in that a complete connecting element has to be disassembled.